THE JOURNALS
by CAFFO
Summary: Journals from different peoples view points read and review
1. Default Chapter

The Journals  
  
By Cathy ( email me at cathy002@hotmail.com )  
  
Rating- R – just to be safe.  
  
Spoilers- Seasons 1 and 2  
  
Authors Note: I'm Back I am taking more time off from my other two fics ( Big Survivor and The road you should've Taken) I Had an Idea so I just wrote it down. In this story Every chapter will be a different persons point of view. I will be using many different characters.That's About it. Read and review PLease  
  
Chapter 1 –Lorelai's Soulmate  
  
Journal,  
  
The day started with an annoying grunting sound coming from my alarm clock. I can't remember why the hell I bought the damn thing. After stumbling out of bed and into the shower I made my way to Lukes for breakfast. My days are so boring with Rory in washington. I think this summer has been the worst of my life. No Rory, Sookie gone on her honeymoon the the bahams, and Grunting Luke. I know Luke always grunts to most evereyone, but that usually didn't include me. Why the hell did I run my mouth off about Jess. Jess. I hate that name. I hate the little smart ass that I now associate with that name. It seems that ever since jess came to Stars Hollow, Everything and everyone have been different Rory, Dean, and Luke- Have all changed. That's not even counting Taylor, Babette, and Ms. Patty. Anyways back to Luke's. Inside-Coffe-Muffin-Money-Outside. Life without Luke sure is boring. I made my way back home waving to the cheerful townies that had bothered to wave at me.I see a Volvo parked in my driveway. I only know one person who drives a volvo. Chris. Sitting with his head between his legs on my front porch. I think Who th ehell does he think he is? I mean I was happy, we were ready to be together, Then the bitch called. Sherry. Just thinking of that name makes me want to spit. Of course she's pregnant. It's just another reason why chris and I can never manage to be together.The reasons just keep adding up. He looked up and smiled at me. While I smiled back I realized that I was destined to be with him. Maybe fate is playing a cruel joke in making us wait until we are old and wrinkly before that will happen. Him and I. He stood up and walked over to me. Greetings, weather, rory, sports, music, anything but why he was here. I gathered up courage and asked. I was floored at what he told me. Sherry wasn't pregnant- just wanted christopher back-He dumped her ass then headed to Conneticuit to see me. Me. I don't know what to say after a minute after what seemed like an eternity of silence, I opened my arms and accepted my fate. With a man I loved  
  
  
  
I'm just hoping I don't get hurt this time  
  
-Lorelai- 


	2. Chapter 2

The Journals Chapter 2- Dean's decision By Cathy Rating: R- Just to be Safe Spoilers: anything up to the end of Season 2 Authors Note: Finally after about a few months I am back to writing fanfics. I am currently typing up the next chapter in The Road You should've taken and also I'm typing the next Chapter in Big Survivor. I had this typed so I thought I would post it. I hope you like it. It is me trying not to kill dean off in this Chapter, I have already killed him many other times in other stories. So enjoy and review. CATHY  
  
Journal,  
  
I can't believe what I witnessed at Sookie's wedding. She kissed him and then ran, Down the aisle, as if nothing had happened. Back to me as if nothing had happened, And danced with me the rest of the night as if nothing had happened. I let her keep up the charade. I tried to keep the hurt I felt in my heart from showing because she didn't know that I had seen the kiss. She said at the end of the night that she had decided to go to Washington after all. I wonder why? To get away from me? Jess? Lorelai? I wonder what is going on in her head. I hate this feeling, wondering if I am ever going to get the girl. Almost the exact same thing happened so long ago with Beth. I wish that Jess had never came here. All he has been so far is a pain in my ass. I don't understand what Rory sees in that guy. He is a short snarky little punk. I wonder if she really likes him? Why doesn't she love me as much as I love her. God I love her so much. So much that it scares me. I want her to be happy when she comes home. I will let her decide whether or not we should break up. I think she will decide that it is time I mean almost 2 years off and on is a very long time. I guess I might as well spread the wealth a little bit. Ha that sounds so funny. But I just want her to be happy. If she's happy with Jess then I guess I'll just have to deal. But I swear if that little puke ever hurts one single hair on her pretty little head I will murder him with my own two hands. I wouldn't care if I had to spend the rest of my life locked up, Rory is worth it. I've just thought up some ways I could hurt Jess. 1: Step on him: I could too he is really short I hate him. 2: Put Blood on his Sac and drop him into shark infested water. 3: take the stupid gel he uses and shove the damn stuff down his fucking throat. 4: Throw him off of a bridge a la Luke. 5: Beat him to death with a book: any book preferably a book that he has read. That's all I had better go to sleep before I get too morbid. I wonder what Rory is doing right now.  
  
DEAN 


End file.
